True Love Never Dies
by Amie Louise
Summary: this is a one shot story to explain the effects of cancer in peoples lives, this will show how much alvin really cares for brittany, and a story so sad, you minght need tissues with you RATED T FOR CHARACTER DEATH AXB review to respect people with cancer!


**Hey guys this is just a depressing Alvin and the chipmunks one-shot to help raise awareness of people with cancer, I did this because some people connect with the point if it's in a story, please review and I hope you like it, and be warned that if you don't like crying DO NOT READ! Xxx enjoy, if you can.**

It was an early Saturday Moring, Simon and Theodore woke up early as always and were downstairs watching TV, which meant that Alvin was alone in his room, he stared at the phone that was in the corner and wondered whether or not he should call Brittany and finally after years, tell her how he really felt, that second he got some courage and walked to the phone and typed the chipettes number in, Alvin heard it ringing and panicked, what had he done? He was about to hang up when he heard a voice.

"Hello"

"Erm... hi who is it?" Alvin asked.

"Jeanette" she answered.

"Oh right" Alvin said nervously, it was silent.

"So... did you want to say anything?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh yeah, right erm... is Brittany there?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, one second I'll get her" Jeanette replied, Alvin's heart was racing, what would he say? he then heard a voice on the phone.

"Hello, Brittany speaking" she said.

"Oh, hey britt, erm... how ya been?" Alvin asked, Brittany blushed hearing Alvin's voice.

"Oh, good" she replied, it went silent.

"So britt, I don't know how to say this" Alvin said. It remained quiet.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is... will you go out with me?" Alvin asked. Brittany's heart dropped.

"Of course I will" Brittany replied, Alvin couldn't believe his ears, he was over the moon. They both hung up the phone lost for words, and they stayed together for an amazing two whole months, until one day Brittany was pacing up and down her bedroom in deep thought about something, she could hear people from downstairs crying but why?, she heard footsteps coming closer to the room and saw Eleanor and Jeanette walk in, they hugged each other and Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Brittany, because of events that have recently happened, me and Elli, well we..." Jeanette was saying.

"We think, you should break up with Alvin" Eleanor continued, Brittany looked at them with tears in her eyes; she knew they were right, but she desperately loved Alvin. Brittany was afraid her sisters would be annoyed if she didn't agree.

"Okay" Brittany said sniffing. Eleanor and Jeanette smiled at Brittany and walked back downstairs and burst out into tears again, Brittany saw and looked at the phone in the corner of the room. She started walking to it wondering what to say, it was always hard breaking up with the person you love, she kept on walking, and her phone never seemed so far away. She slowly picked up the phone and dialed Alvin's number.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave were all sitting down at the table eating diner; Alvin was the first to finish and waited patiently as he heard the phone ring.

"Brittany calling?" Simon teased.

"Alvin and Brittany sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n... erm, well you know the rest" Theodore said, he chuckled and Alvin glared at his brothers

"Dave shall I get the phone?" Alvin asked.

"You may" Dave replied, Alvin hopped down from the table and picked the phone up.

"Hello" Alvin said.

"Erm... Alvin?" Brittany replied.

"Brittany, what's up?" Alvin asked, Brittany tried to speak.

"You were acting weird in school today are you ok?" Alvin asked, he heard Simon and Theodore laughing from the table but Dave shushed them.

"Look Alvin, I think we should break up" Brittany said, Alvin's heart dropped.

"What?" Alvin asked confused.

"It's just, I don't think we spend enough time together" Brittany said.

"I can change that" Alvin replied.

"We just don't act like a couple" Brittany continued.

"I can change that" Alvin said.

"And I just don't care for you that much anymore" Brittany said, Alvin felt a tear go down his face.

"I wish I could change that" Alvin said. Brittany wanted to burst out into tears, but she had to hold them back.

"Im sorry" Brittany said.

"It's ok" Alvin replied.

"I have to go" Brittany said, and with that she hung up the phone, Alvin then also put the phone down and ran upstairs into his room bursting out into tears. Dave, Simon and Theodore looked concerned.

"I think him and Brittany just broke up" Theodore said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Simon asked.

"It's quite obvious" Theodore replied.

"I hope he's ok" Dave said.

"He just needs some time alone, he'll get over it" Theodore said. The next day at school Alvin was getting his books for his next lesson when Brittany came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, Alvin turned around and looked into her eyes.

"Hi" Alvin said

"I'm sorry" Brittany replied.

"that's ok, I thought about it and now I know what you mean, I don't think we were getting anywhere either" Alvin said, Brittany felt tears coming to her eyes, she did really still like him but she had a deep secret, and now Alvin said that, she was heartbroken.

"Okay" Brittany said, the school bell rang and Alvin left for class waving bye to the heart broken Brittany still standing there. A year went on and Brittany still had huge feelings for him, every day when she came home from school, shed lock herself in the bedroom and cry continuously for hours until she felt okay to go down stairs.

"I still like Alvin... I always have... and that will never change... I can't tell him... I can't tell anybody" Brittany said to herself. After a few more weeks it got worse, as Alvin found another girlfriend and not just any girl, a new girl called jenny, she was a chipmunks too, but every time Brittany saw them together tears filled her chipmunk cheeks, she was pretty, smart, kind. Everything a boy likes. However this relationship didn't last as long as Brittany expected it too, she was surprised, and Alvin broke up with jenny in a matter of weeks, but why? Brittany didn't care and now that Alvin was single again it was her chance to get him back and undo the mistake she did a year ago, like before she walked up to Alvin and tapped him on the shoulder, Alvin turned to face her when Brittany belted out.

"Listen Alvin, I didn't mean what I said a year ago, I didn't want it to happen, I like you and I always will" Brittany said. Alvin stared up at her and showed no expression at all, he didn't smile, or hug her. Not good signs, Brittany knew this would not be good.

"Oh erm... sorry britt, but I like someone else now" Alvin said, Brittany's heart dropped, were her ears playing tricks on her? This was supposed to be her lucky day but it turned out to be a nightmare. Brittany ran away from Alvin in tears, Alvin tried to run after her but she was too fast, then Brittany disappeared for the rest of the day. A week had passed and the none of the chipettes were in school, this made Alvin worry, Simon and Theodore were walking towards Alvin when he stopped them.

"Guys, do you know where the chipettes are, it's been a week and none of them have been in" Alvin said.

"I don't know anything, do you Theo?" Simon asked.

"well, I do remember Eleanor saying something about hospital..."Theodore said, those were all the words Alvin had to hear, Simon and Theodore walked off while Alvin ran to his locker, Alvin went to put his books in when he saw a note, he pulled it out and read it.

_I told you I like you, but I was wrong. I meant I love you, but you don't love me, I wish I could change that. I'm sorry for that day when we broke up. I really didn't want to, but at the time it seemed like I had no other choice, I guess I just didn't want you to worry, but now it won't matter. You see, I've been sick for just over a year now, not the kind of sick your thinking of, the kind of sick that you can't do anything about... by the time you read I'll be in the hospital, with my sisters by my side on Life Support, I just needed to tell you before I'm gone. I love you, don't ever forget that. Brittany._

Alvin stared at the letter for a long time, he didn't care what anyone said or did, he ran down the corridor, out of the school and to Brittany's house as fast as his legs could carry him, he got to the doorstep, but no one was home, he felt his heart beating faster and faster. The next day, Alvin went up to the hospital and walked to the woman at the desk.

"Brittany Miller please" Alvin said, the woman looked through her files and turned to Alvin.

"It seems she checked out yesterday" she said.

"So... she's better?" Alvin asked, the woman's face frowned and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid not... she had cancer and passed away yesterday" the woman said, Alvin had tears in his eyes and ran out of the hospital and down the road in tears.

In a week it was Brittany's funeral, and Alvin put his hand up and asked to speak.

"A few days ago I received a note from her. And I just wanted to tell her before she left that I love her and I always did, but now there's nothing I can't do. All I can say is that I love you and now you're gone. I wish I could change that" Alvin said, he burst out into tears and then did everyone else. Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore, all hugged each other, they were all distraught for their loss.

In a few weeks everything started sliding back into place, and people sort of got over their loss. Over some more time, Jeanette had been watching Alvin for quite a while and one day got some courage and asked him out, Alvin agreed and they were a happy couple going out until...

One day Alvin was round Jeanette's and Eleanor's house doing homework.

"I'll be right back, I left my book downstairs" Jeanette said leaving the room, Eleanor and Alvin were left there when Eleanor started talking about Brittany.

"It's a real shame she's gone... Alvin me and Jeanette are sorry" Eleanor said, Alvin looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"Well, it was me and Jeanette in the first place who told Brittany to break up with you" Eleanor said.

"What, why would you do that?" Alvin asked.

"Well, we thought that if she was going to well... you know, it would make you feel better if you didn't still have massive feelings for her, we did it for your own good" Eleanor said, Alvin went red in the face.

"NO, YOU DID NOT DO IT FOR ME, YOU DID FOR YOURSELF, AND NOW I'M GOING OUT WITH THE PERSON WHO MADE BREAK UP WITH THE GIRL I TRULY LOVE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Alvin asked red in the face, Eleanor nodded guilty. Jeanette walked in the room.

"I have my book" she said. Alvin then got up and stormed through the door and out of the house.

"WE'RE THROUGH!" Alvin bellowed at Jeanette, Jeanette looked confused and turned to Eleanor.

"What did you do?" Jeanette asked.

"I told him that it was our fault him and Brittany broke up in the first place" Eleanor said.

"WHAT, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, I thought he deserved to know" Eleanor said.

"YOU DIDNT THINK AT ALL, NOW LOOK AT WHATS HAPPENED!" Jeanette screamed. Alvin ran back to his house and didn't even say hi to anyone, his girl friend betrayed him, and now he wanted to be with Brittany more than ever, so he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Alvin ran upstairs and sang his final song.

**Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on**

Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to

**show****you go on**

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone  
>Love was when I loved you<br>One true time I hold to  
>In my life we'll always go on<p>

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

"Don't worry Brittany I'm coming" Alvin said, he lifted the knife from his chest and just then he heard Simon and Theodore coming up the stairs.

"Alvin, are you ok?" Theodore said, just as they walked through he took his own life so that he could be with the girl her truly loves, Theodore and Simon screamed at their sight and ran down to Dave. Alvin was rushed to hospital but it was too late. At his funeral, Jeanette asked if Alvin could be buried next to Brittany, and he was, the whole family was in tears, but no one felt guiltier than Jeanette, everyone had left and Jeanette stayed, kneeling in between both Alvin and Brittany's graves, with uncontrollable tears.

"Now you can be together forever" Jeanette said, she burst out into tears and was left there all night in the pouring guilt which was the rain.

**That's my one-shot I hope you liked it, so sad, I wrote this story just to say, that just because you may have an illness, you can still have and find love. My granddad died when I was very young because he had cancer, he was the best and I loved him, this may not be the fan fic you particularly would like to read, but people often find cancer pointless and not important, so I'm hoping this story will get the message across deeper to those people. I would give anything to my granddad one more time, I didn't even get to say bye to him so don't end up in my situation and make a donation to any cancer charity to help reduce chances of a family member or yourself of getting cancer, people try hard to get through it, there is currently scientists trying to find a cure in plants and trees in rainforest's, there doing their part, and we should all help too, so please review to show your respect for people with cancer. Dance with angels granddad, always love you.**


End file.
